My Childhood Guardian
by IcyKenlos
Summary: Since they were little, Carlos have always had a friend that was there for him no matter what. Kendall have always protected Carlos and have helped him when he needed it ,but what happen when they start to develop feeling for each other? Will they hide it or will they show it?. Kenlos/Jagan. Dedicated to BigTimeGaga and Rhett9. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: My Best Friend

**Chapter 1: My Best Friend**

It was the first day at school and 5 year old Carlos Garcia was nervous and holding his teddy bear tight to his heart.

"Mami, I don't want to go to school. I want to stay with you" Carlos said trying to convince his mother of not letting him go.

"Carlitos, you know that I have to go to work and you have to go to school. Besides you will meet a lot of new children and make a lot of new friends."

Carlos sighed and held his teddy bear close. "Mami, what happen if they don't like me"

"Don't be silly honey. You are the most lovable kid ever. They will love you".

Carlos smiled at her but started shaking with fear when he saw the preschool.

Carlos's mom parked the car. They both got out of the car and started walking to Carlos's classroom.

"Mami, I…"

"Carlitos, don't be worry a lot of this kids are afraid on their first day. Here honey" Carlos' mom said handing him her watch. "When the big line is at 12 and the little one is at 3. I'll be here to pick you up. Ok?"

Carlos smiled and said "Ok, mommy." While giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi. You must be Carlos." A tall woman said with a smile on her face. "I'm your new teacher, Mrs. Vega. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Carlos said with a smile but also holding his teddy bear close.

"I see you are still a little afraid. Don't worry we are all friends here. Come on so you can meet some of the kids here. OK?

Carlos nodded while looking back at his mother.

"Bye Carlitos. Be good ok." Carlos's mom said from the door of the classroom.

Carlos felt tears forming in his eyes but yet he smiled trying to be brave for his mother. His mother threw a kiss at him and wave goodbye.

* * *

Carlos sat down in a corner of the classroom to play with his teddy bear alone. He heard someone coming. It was one of the other kids. "Hahaha. Look at the baby with his teddy bear." He said to two other kids that were standing behind him.

Carlos gulped. "Hi. I'm… Hey give that back!" Carlos said when they took his teddy bear away.

"Aaaw if the baby gonna cried?"

Carlos tried to jump to get his teddy bear but was push down. He's eye started to water as he saw them taking paint to put on his teddy bear.

"Hey!" Someone says. It was a blonde kid with green eyes.

"Go away, kid. Don't you see we playing here."

"Give him his teddy back, Richie!" the blonde said.

"Or what?" he said trying to scared the blonde.

The blonde pushed Richie and he fell to the ground. Richie started crying when all the paint that he was holding fell on top of him.

The teacher came and gave them all a time out.

Carlos was sitting on a table with the blonde while Richie and his 2 followers were on another table.

Carlos look at his teddy and sighed.

"Hey. You Ok?" the blonde asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Hi. I'm Kendall." The blonde said.

"Hi. I'm Carlos" Feeling himself smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Hmm… If your teddy ok?"

Carlos looked at him and smiled. "Yeah he is. Thanks for saving him"

Kendall smiled back. "You welcome. Wanna play?"

Carlos nodded but then he remembered what the teacher told them. "We can't move from here, Kendall. The teacher said so."

Then Kendall smirked at Carlos. "Then let's play a game where we can stay here. How about "I spy"?

Carlos smiled. "I love that game!"

Kendall smiled back.

The two of them were lost in their own world, that they didn't even notice the teacher coming in and telling them to go play outside. The rest of the day, the two of them spend it together. Having share Carlos' pudding cup and Kendall's peanut butter jelly sandwich.

When it was time to go, neither of the boys wanted to leave and Carlos' mom had an idea. She asked Jennifer Knight, Kendall's mom, for Kendall to sleepover at their house. She accepted and both boys started cheering. Both of boys were talking of all the thing they gonna do like play with Carlos' super heroes collection, Kendall asking his mom to bring his own toys so he can show Carlos, watching movies and many other stuff.

When Mrs. Knight arrived at Carlos' house, she found Kendall and Carlos watching a movie. The two of them laughing and smiling at each other. She said hi to Carlos' parents and asked if Kendall was being good. The two nodded and said he was an angel.

Kendall saw her and he ran to her. Giving her a hug and taking a backpack, full of clothes and toys, she brought him. Carlos came following him and smiled when Kendall took his favorite Spider Man toy to show him. Kendall's mother told him to be good and that she will see him tomorrow. Kendall nodded and gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye.

The two of them waved her goodbye and they both returned to their movie.

After the movie was over the two came to Carlos' bedroom and started to play with their toys. Kendall using Carlos's favorite superhero toy, The Hulk, and Carlos using Kendall's Spiderman. The two expended their time playing ultimate superheroes battles. Until Carlos's father came.

"Hey boys, having fun?"

"Yeah!" Both of them said.

"Well, is time for you guys to take a bath." Carlos' father said.

"Aaaaw" Both of them said.

"Yeah so come on."

The two of them walked together to the bathroom finding Carlos' mother starting the bath and adding the bubbles.

"Ok so who's going first?"

Both boys shrugged.

"Can we both go?" Carlos asked.

"Sure, but no splashing water to the floor, ok?" She said.

"Ok!" both of them said. The two started playing with the bubbles and making funny faces.

"Hey Carlos! Look I'm Santa. Hohoho." Kendall said with bubbles in his face.

Carlos smiled and splashed water on Kendall.

Kendall splashed water back and the two started a battle between them but also being careful to not splash water on the floor. After they were clean, they got in their PJ and went to Carlos' room.

Carlos grabs his teddy bear with Kendall following him to his bed. When the two of them were in bed Carlos's mom and dad came to give them a kiss good night. When Carlos's father tried to turn the nightlight it didn't work.

"Hmmm. It's seeing that the nightlight is not working."

Carlos gulped.

"I think you guys will have to sleep without it tonight." Carlos's mom said.

Kendall saw Carlos' scared face and whispered: "Don't worry I'm here and teddy is here too."

Carlos nodded and told his parents it was ok.

The two left waving goodbye to both boys. Kendall fell Carlos shaking and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry. I'm here Carlitos."

Carlos smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks Kenny."

Kendall smiled.

The two fell asleep happy, warm and in each other arms.

* * *

**Well this my first Kenlos Fic. It's gonna show how they all met and how they grow to become amazing friends.  
****Each Chapter will be like a year apart. I still don't know but their friendship will grow that for sure.  
****Please leave a review. They will be really appreciated.**  
**Also thanks to BigTimeGaga and Rhett9 for being such amazing friends. This story is dedicated in your honor. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Shine like a Diamond

**Chapter 2: Shine like a Diamond**

It have been a year since Carlos and Kendall first met and their friendship has been growing more and more every day. They have literally expend each day together enjoying it with movies, games, jokes, prank, comic books and more importantly with each other company.

Today was a warm summer day in the Knight's household. Mrs. Knight was taking care of the few months old Katie. She noticed that the day was perfect to pass some time outside so she planned on taking the boys to the park while she enjoys a walk through it with Katie.

"Hey Kendall!" Mrs. Knight called.

"Yes Mommy." Kendall came from his room with Carlos behind him wondering why his mother called him.

"Would you and Carlos like to go to the park?" Mrs. Knight said with a grin on her face.  
Both boys' eyes widen and then they started cheering and saying yes multiple times.

"Okay guys. Go find your shoes so we can go." Mrs. Knight said with a smile on her face.

Both boys ran to Kendall's room to find their shoes. After few minutes later, they came running back with their shoes at hand. When all of them were ready to go, they got on Mrs. Knight's Van and she drove to the park.

Once they arrive, Mrs. Knight took them to the jungle gym and told them to go play while she take Katie around the park. Carlos nodded and when running to the jungle gym calling for Kendall to come play.

Kendall looked at his mother and then at Baby Katie.

"What is it, Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Is just that dad told me, that I was gonna be the man in the house when he's not there and to protect you and Katie."

Mrs. Knight looked down at him and smiled. "You know Kendall, even men have to have so fun now and then. You are great big brother and an amazing son for caring so much for me and your baby sister."

Kendall smiled.

"You are also a great best friend to Carlos. Go play with him. We will be okay. Oh and please keep yourself and Carlos out of trouble" Mrs. Knight said giving him a kiss in his forehead.

Kendall nodded and left to play with Carlos. When he arrives where Carlos was, he noticed that Carlos was arguing with another boy. This boy was taller than Carlos and has chestnut color hair and hazel eyes.

"No! I'm faster!" Carlos said.

"No! I am!" the kid said.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"This kid thinks…" the boy started but Kendall stopped him.

"That "Kid" has a name. He's name is Carlitos." Kendall said.

"Well, Carlitos, thinks he's faster than me and I'm bigger so I'm faster." The boy said.

"No. I'm faster!" Carlos argued. "Right Kendall?" he said looking at Kendall.

Kendall nodded and said "I think Carlitos is faster but why don't you guys race to see who's faster."

Both boys nodded and said "Fine!".

"Ok Carlos and…" Kendall started.

"James, James Diamond" the boy finished.

"Ok Carlos and James, the first to go to the swing set and back will be the winner." Kendall told them the rules.

Carlos and James nodded and got in their positions.

"In your marks…Get set…GO!" Kendall said and both boys started running.

At first, it's seeing that James has the advantage but on the way back, Carlos was in the front until he tripped and fell.

Kendall's eyes widen and he ran to Carlos. Carlos was holding his knee with watering eyes.

"You Ok, Carlitos?" Kendall asked worried.

"I…hurt…my…knee…" Carlos said sobbing.

Kendall looked at Carlos' knee and noticed a little scratch on it. Kendall use his hand to clean a little dirt on it and said "Is gonna be ok, Carlos?"

"But my knee hurts." Carlos said with another sub.

Kendall nodded and smile. "Then I'll have to fix it."

Carlos looked at Kendall with a confused look.

Kendall smiled and putted his lips on Carlos' knee giving it a kiss.  
"How does it feel?" He asked

Carlos smiled and said that it doesn't hurt anymore which brought a smile to Kendall's face.

James came back to see if Carlos was okay. "You okay, Carlos? You're not hurt?"

Carlos nodded and said - "I hurt my knee when I fell but Kendall gave me a kiss and now it feels much better."

James looks confused and asked "But I though only mommy' kisses can heal boo-boo."

"Kendall is my bested friend in the whole world and he's special." Carlos said with big smiled.

James nodded and smiled. "I'm happy you are feeling much better. Do you guys want to play king of the jungle gym?"

Kendall and Carlos nodded while standing up. The three boys rushed to play and to have a good time. After playing multiple games, it was time to go.

"James?" Mrs. Diamond called.

"I'm here mommy!" James said. "I'm just playing with my friends, Carlos and Kendall." He added.

"That's great honey but sweety with have to go." Mrs. Diamond said.

"Aaaaaw" James said with disappointment.

"Maybe your friends will like to go to our house tomorrow?" Mrs. Diamond said with a smile.

All three boys smiled and just then Mrs. Knight came with Katie. The two women introduce themselves and Mrs. Diamond asked her to see if Kendall and Carlos could come for a play date tomorrow. Mrs. Knight said ye and all of the boys cheered.

* * *

The next day, James was excited to see his friends again. The door bell rang and James ran to open the door. Carlos and Kendall were talking but smiled when they saw James at the door. All 3 boys made their way to the Diamond's Backyard to have their fun while Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Garcia stay with Mrs. Diamond to start knowing each other.

"Thank you for inviting us Mrs. Diamond" Mrs. Garcia said.

"Oh please, called me Brooke" Mrs. Diamond said.

"Okay Brooke. I'm Jennifer and this is Carlos's mom, Sylvia." Mrs. Knight said.

The women started to know each other and in no time they were all great friends.

"I'm so glad Carlos is making such great friends." Mrs. Garcia said.

"I'm also so glad James met your boy and yours too, Jennifer." Mrs. Diamond said with a smile.

"Same Here." Mrs. Knight said with smile at she was holding Katie while she slept.

"You know Carlos was so shy a few months ago but now he's just so different. I think is thanks to Kendall. Carlos used to carry a teddy bear were ever he went but since he met Kendall, he just more confident and energetic and not afraid of anything anymore." Mrs. Garcia said giving Mrs. Knight a smile.

"They will grow and learned from each other more and more. I see in the three of them a great friendship that will last for a long time even forever." Mrs. Knight said with a smile.

"Agree!" Mrs. Garcia and Mrs. Diamond said.

"Let our friendship last as long as there." Mrs. Diamond said and Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Garcia smiled and agreed.

Meanwhile, the boys were running around the sprinklers having the time of their lives and splashing each other with James's water guns. After enjoying at great day, James went to look for towels to get dried.

"Hey Kendall." Carlos called.

"Yeah Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Thanks for healing my knee yesterday." Carlos said in shy tone.

Kendall smiled and gave him a hug which Carlos returned.

"You are my best friend Carlos and I'll protect you always." Kendall smiled.

Carlos smiled and said: "I'll protect you to."

Kendall smiled and kept hugging Carlos until James came with the towels. James handed one to each and while Kendall was drying Carlos tried to help him get dried.

Kendall smiled and whispered: "Thanks Carlos"

"No problem Kendall." Carlos said with a smiled on his face.

All three boys when inside to eat something and watch a movie before going to sleep. When it was time to sleep, the guys created a fort to sleep in it and have tells story and in no time it fell like camp.

"Thanks guys for the amazing day." James said

"No problem James." Carlos said. "It's what friends are for."

"Night guys" James said

"Night James, night Kendall." Carlos said.

"Night James. Good night Carlitos." Kendall said with smile.

After a while James and Kendall fell asleep but Carlos couldn't fall asleep. He was turning and trying to sleep but couldn't. He turned again but this time he woke Kendall.

"Carlos? You're still not asleep?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you up Kendall." Carlos said.

"No problem. Come here" Kendall told Carlos and Carlos nodded. He move closer to Kendall and Kendall hold Carlos close. Carlos laid his head in Kendall's chest and soon both boys fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support and for the reviews.  
********The next chapter may be a really long one since I want to add more to the trio's friendship and I still don't know if to add Logan yet.  
Since Big Time Interview says that Logan arrive on 3rd grade. So yeah, I'll see what I can figure out.  
Please leave a review. They will be really appreciated and they will help me improve.  
If you have any idea tell me. I will love to hear them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Danger-Prone and Hockey

**Chapter 3: Danger-Prone and Hockey.**

It was a normal day in Minnesota. The teacher has divided the class in group of four and the guys were working on the assignment in their friend and fourth member of the group Jenny Tinkler. Jenny is a sweet girl but she is kind of a danger prone. She has injured the guys by accident a few times. Like last Christmas when Kendall was teaching Carlos how to skate. She came skating to say hi to them and accidentally trip, pushing the guys toward James, who was skating in the other side, and making them crash. Or when they were playing Tag a few years ago which ended with Carlos and Kendall with a broken arm each.

Well the guys were looking for a theme to write their assignment about.

"How about of me becoming famous?" James asked which earned him a roll of the eyes from Carlos and Kendall.

"I thought the teacher said something realistic" Kendall teased.

"Shut up Kendall. One day you will see I'll become famous." James countered.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. How about we do it on Hockey?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah! Let's do it on Hockey!" Carlos exclaimed, tapping his hockey helmet.

The Hockey helmet was a Christmas gift from Kendall. While the helmet was big on Carlos, he still wears it and carries it everywhere. Since Kendall showed interest in hockey. Carlos followed and wanted to learn too, making Kendall taught him how to skate and play the sport which ended with Carlos loving it.

Jenny looked at Carlos with a confused look.

"Carlos always takes Kendall's side." James told Jenny.

"No he doesn't." Kendall countered.

"Yeah! No I don't." Carlos countered too.

James rolled his eyes but smiled. He also agreed to play the sport with them so why not.

"Fine. Let's do it on Hockey."

"Yeah!" Carlos and Kendall said in unison and gave each other a high five.

"I still don't understand hockey. I don't know how you guys get faster in hockey." Jenny said.

"Oh it's really easy. You just have to know how to put your body and your skate." Carlos said standing up and showing her a position.

"That's how you get speed," Kendall said. "and to stop just do this one." He said showing her another position.

"Okay! Maybe I should try out for Hockey?" Jenny smiled at them.

Carlos and Kendall tried to hide their scared faces while they sat back down.

"But I would like to make it on origami, the art of folding paper." Jenny said.

"The what?" James asked putting his face in his hand and the elbow in the table.

"The art of folding paper. See is really easy." Jenny said while trying to fold a piece of paper.

The paper somehow flew from her hand and cut James in the elbow.

Both Carlos and Kendall shot up from their sits when they saw blood. Jenny tried to grab the paper which ended with James getting cut again.

The teacher came running and telling the kids to call the principal. James was send to the hospital since they couldn't close the wound which ended with Carlos and Kendall tagging along.

"Oh that's doesn't look good." Carlos said and Kendall nodded.

"Am I going to die?" James asked to the paramedics.

The paramedics looked at him confused but said "No".

"I can't die! I am so young and I have to become famous." James said.

Which caused Kendall and Carlos to giggle.

"Shut up you two." James said to Carlos and Kendall who couldn't stop giggling.

The guys arrive to the hospital and after telling the doctors the reason how James' wound was created. There was a little laughter but soon they rely that they would have to do surgery on him. Soon James was taken to a room. Mrs. Diamond, Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Garcia arrive a little later. Mrs. Diamond asked the doctor about James with Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Garcia waiting patiently to see what may happen. Meanwhile Kendall and Carlos played with Katie.  
The doctor soon told her that James was okay and that it wasn't serious but he will need surgery. Mrs. Diamond nodded and sat down next to Mrs. Knight. After what seeing like an eternity, the doctor came with James. James still looked scared but other than that he was okay. The doctor told him to be careful with his arm and he nodded.

Mrs. Diamond gave a kiss to James forehead and told him: "let's go get some ice cream" which caused all 3 boys and Katie to cheer.

The next day, the boys were walking through the hall and they spotted Jenny. Jenny smiled and ran to them.

"Hi guys!" She beamed.

"Hi Jenny!" The guys said and James took a step back.

"I'm so sorry James that I hurt you! Would you forgive me?" Jenny said in a sad tone.

James looked like he wanted to run before getting injured again but the he relies that it wasn't her fault. She's just an accident-prone.

James smiled and said: "Yeah I forgive you!"

She beamed and spread her arms to give him a hug which ended with slapping Kendall and Carlos in the face. James smiled and gave her a hug.

"Well, I'll have to get to class. Bye James. Bye Carlos. Bye Kendall. "Jenny said while heading to class and waving at them.

"Bye Jenny" The boys said, James waving while Carlos and Kendall were holding their faces.

* * *

The weekend have finale arrive and the guys were in the park practicing their hockey skills. Carlos was trying to show up but failed and slip but before he could hit the ice a paired of arms caught him.

"Gotcha!" Kendall said.

"Thanks!" Carlos said blushing.

"Your welcome!" Kendall replied smiling.

"Hey guys! Does guys over there, want to play hockey against us. How about it?" James announced. Kendall looked at Carlos and then nodded.

* * *

The hockey game started and the other 3 guys were winning, until the guys started to show their tag team skills. Soon the game was over and the boys were celebrating. The guys gave each other a hug but Kendall kept his arm around Carlos after their hug ended.

"Hey guys! It's getting late. How about we go home for some hot chocolate?" Mrs. Knight announced.

The guys rushed back to where Mrs. Knight was and soon they were heading home.

Both, James and Carlos, called their parents to ask if they could expend the night in Kendall's house with both families agreed.

"Rawr!" Carlos said while played with his food.

"Grrr!" James started to play with Carlos.

Kendall looks amused watching them used their dinosaur-shape chicken nuggets as toys to fight. Soon their food was gone and they brushed their teeth. Ones that was taken cared of they rushed to see a movie. The guys fell asleep watching it. James fell asleep in one side of the sofa and Kendall in the other side, while Carlos fell asleep next to Kendall using Kendall's shoulder as a pillow.

Soon Mrs. Knight woke them up and telling them to go ahead to Kendall's room. Carlos didn't wake up he just got more comfortable using Kendall's body as a pillow. Kendall tried to carried Carlos to his bed but ones he tried to let him go Carlos drag him to the bed too.

James was already asleep so calling for help wasn't an option.

"Hey! Let me get comfortable." Kendall whispered.

And soon Carlos' arms let go of him. Ones Kendall was comfortable and under the covers, a paired of arms were around him again. Kendall smiled seeing Carlos getting "comfortable" again.

Soon Kendall fell asleep with Carlos holding him tight.

* * *

**Thank you for all the support, follows, favorites and reviews.  
Sorry it took me so long to update.  
********In the next chapter, Logan is finale here.  
If you guys don't remember Jenny Tinkler. She was the accident-prone/clumsy girl that appeared in Big Time Audition and Big Time Fans.  
This chapter when to so much change and edits. I knew I wanted to add the hockey/famous/chicken nugget thing but then I remember I was skipping someone aka Jenny. So I added her.  
Remember this story will tried to go as close as it can to the Big Time Rush show.  
So Jo, Camille, Lucy, Jett and many other will appear or will be mention.  
Please leave a review. They will be really appreciated and they will help me improve.  
If you have any idea or you see I forgot something that happened tell me. I will love to hear them.**

Ps. There's something about Logan. That I wonder if you guys even remember.  
Clue: Big Time Moms


	4. Chapter 4: My Name is Hortense

**Chapter 4: My Name is…Hortense**

The second grade was finish and it was finale the start of summer vacation. Carlos and James wanted to go to camp while Kendall didn't so between the two, they convinced Kendall on going to summer camp with them.

"Woo! I can't wait to go to summer camp tomorrow with you and Kendall" Carlos said while packing everything he will need.

"Haha. Me neither. I hope Kendall isn't that mad at us for dragging to camp with us." James said from the bed.

"Naah. Kendall loves us. He wouldn't be mad, would he?" Carlos said raising an eyebrow.

"True. So you finish packing?" James asked.

"Almost. What about you?" Carlos replied.

"Yeah I finish packing last night." James said.

"Woof" came from downstairs.

"I think Kendall arrive" Carlos said.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"Sparky sounds happy and we are up here so there's only one answer, Kendall is here." Carlos replied.

"I'm going to missed playing with Sparky this summer." James said with sad tone.

"Yeah, me too." Carlos said with the same tone

"After you guys tight me up and convinced me on going with you. Aaaaw. What a shame. Oh well we could stay and don't go to summer camp" Kendall said with a grin in his face while holding Sparky.

"Ha ha. Nice tried Kendall but you still going with us." Carlos said with a grin and Kendall making a pouty face.

"That's not going to work this time, Kendall" Carlos said while closing his eyes and turning around.

Kendall laughed. "Don't worry Litos. I promised you and James I was going well after you guys released me."  
"Well you weren't making things easy." James countered with a grin.

"Why didn't you want to go to camp with us, Kendall? Carlos asked finale opening his eyes.

"Is just I don't like the camp theme song" Kendall said.

"You don't like it?!" Carlos and James looked at him in shock.

"Nope and Sparky agrees with me. Right Sparky?" Kendall said.

"Woof." Sparky replied from Kendall's arms and he started to wave his tail.

"Come on Kendall. It's just a song." Carlos said

"Nope" Kendall replied putting Sparky down.

"Well Carlos I think Kendall just have to get in the spirit of Camp Wonky Donkey." James replied with a grin.

"Please no." Kendall said with panic eyes.

Carlos and James smiled and started singing.

"At camp wonky donkey!

Here is our wonky song.

We laugh and run and skip

and play and sing it all day long.

The camp fire's roaring

so won't you take a seat

at camp wonky donkey

our summers can't be beat!

You'll see our smiling faces

you'll dine on hard grilled meat

you'll go to friendly places

you'll dance out in the street.

So goodbye teachers, hello fun.

Goodbye pencils, hello sun.

Camp Wonky Donkey

right here on Wonky lake

we swim and dive and paddle hard

our memories that we make

you better get creative

and do some arts and crafts.

We'll get poison ivy

and sleep from cabbage rash.

You'll see our smiling faces

you'll dine on hard grilled meat

you'll go to friendly places

you'll dance out in the street.

So goodbye teachers, hello fun.

Goodbye pencils, hello sun.

At Camp wonky donkey

we hope you like our songy

We swim and splash

and jump and crash

we laugh and run and burn in sun

and whine and cry and miss our moms

and sing it all day long!"

Kendall was on the floor covering his ears while Carlos and James laughed.

"Come Kendall. It wasn't that bad. I'm a great singer after all." James said with smiled on his face.

Kendall just rolled his eyes while standing up and he say: "I don't know if I'll survive this summer. Why can't it be one songs of the radio. Like Girl, Girl, Girl or Hey Girl or A Yard Squirrel Christmas."

"Ooh I love that song. Yard Squirrel!" Carlos said laughing.

"Yeah everyone loves that song." James said laughing also.

"So you guys finished packing?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I finish last night" James replied.

"I'm almost done." Carlos replied.

"What about you?" They both asked Kendall.

"Well…" Kendall started.

"You haven't even started?!" Carlos asked in shocked.

"Calm down Litos. I have started but I'll have to add a few more things since you guys won't let me get out of going." Kendall said.

"You are going!" Carlos said determination in his face.

Kendall putted a pouty face, which Carlos closed his eyes to.

"It's not going to work Kendall!" Carlos said with a grin.

"What about Sparky?" Kendall said. "He will miss us" He added.

"That's not fair Kendall and beside Carlos' mom and dad can take care of him until we come back." James replied.

Kendall let out a sigh and said: "Fine I guess we are going to Camp Wonky Donkey."

"Yeah!" James and Carlos exclaimed and started singing: "At Camp Wonky Donkey…"

"No singing!"Kendall said but with a smiled on his face.

Carlos laughed and threw a pillow at Kendall. Kendall looked at Carlos in shock but smiled and threw the pillow back at Carlos but managed to hit James in the process.

"Hey!" James said while grabbing another pillow and hitting Kendall in the process.

It wasn't long until the guys were having their own pillow fight and laughter filled the room. The battle stopped when they hear a car's honk.

"I think that's my mom" James said.

"Hey before you go. Why don't we do a prank competition at the camp? The one that do the best prank wins."

"I'm up for that." James replied.

"Same here guys." Carlos replied.

"Great! So tomorrow, I'll bring an old book and we can write the rules in there, how about it?" Kendall said.

"Awesome. Then I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye guys." James said

"Bye James." The guys replied.

After James left, Kendall started helping Carlos to finish packing.

"Aaww. Look at Carlitos' underpants." Kendall said teasing.

"Shut up!" Carlos said blushing and taking his underwear from Kendall.

Kendall laughed.

"You know I'm joking."

"Yeah, I know." Carlos said smiling. "Are you going spend the night?"

"I might but if I do, I can't go to camp with you." Kendall teased.

Carlos eyes widen. "No you have to go."

"Yeah. I'm going. I hope we are staying in the same cabin." Kendall said.

"Yeah me too and if we are not then I'll have to sneak every night to spend the night with you." Carlos replied and Kendall blushed.

"Then I'll have to get going so I can get up early and we can wait for the bus." Kendall replied.

"OMG! Camp with you is going to be so much fun!" Carlos beamed.

"Haha. I can't to have fun with you and James at the camp." Kendall smiled.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Kendall said while giving Carlos a hug which Carlos returned.

"See ya" Kendall said.

"Bye" Carlos said but no breaking the hug.

Kendall smiled and gave Carlos another hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" Kendall said.

"Early in the morning?" Carlos asked.

"Early in the morning" Kendall replied.

They say there good bye and Kendall left toward his house and Carlos started playing with Sparky until it was time to sleep. Carlos smiled in his sleep. Tomorrow is going to be an amazing day.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"Carlos wake up!" someone said.

"Ten more minutes Mom." Carlos replied.

"Since, when am I your mother?" Kendall said and Carlos' eye opened wide.

"Kendall what are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"Waking you up, it's time to go to camp the bus is going here at any minute." Kendall replied and Carlos got out of bed.

He started to change and brushing his teeth with the help of Kendall.

"You ready?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded.

The both of them ran down the stairs and in the front door Carlos' parent were waiting with Sparking in their hands. Both of them said their good bye at Carlos and asked Kendall to watch him which Kendall nodded.

When they arrive to where the bus is going to picked them, James was standing there waiting for them but also talking to Jenny and another girl.

"Hey there's you guys are." James said.

"Sorry we are late, I overslept." Carlos replied.

"Hi guys." Jenny said.

"Hey Jenny" Carlos and Kendall replied.

The bus arrived a few minutes later and the children started to get in. Kendall sat by the windows while Carlos sat next to him. James sat across from them and next to another guy.

"Hey. I'm James, James Diamond." James introduced himself.

The person next to James was reading a book but he smiled and turned toward James.

"Hi James. I'm Hortense, Hortense Mitchell." He replied.

"Nice to meet you…Hort…Hort…" James started

"Hortense" Logan finish

"Hortense you are not from here, are you?" James asked.

"Is because of the accent isn't?" Logan asked and James nodded

"Well I'm from Texas but I recently move here to Minnesota." Hortense replied.

"Oh cool. So what you reading there?" James asked seen Hortense's book.

"Oh, just my science book" Hortense replied.

"You are kidding right?" James asked with a curious face. "Is summer, time to have fun in the sun and in the beach." James added.

"First is under the sun not in the sun since the sun is can reach 27 million degrees Fahrenheit." Hortense replied and James groaned.

"And second reading is fun." Hortense said with smirk.

"Then why are you here? Going to a summer camp, isn't that too dangerous for your books?" James asked taking Hortense's book away.

"Hey give that back!" Hortense demanded.

James looked at Hortense with a rise eyebrow and then he smirk.

"Fine here's your book back." James replied and Hortense looked at him confused but he opened his book and started reading.

James rolled his eyes and started to call Kendall, who was distracted playing some kind of game with Carlos.

"Kendall" James whispered.

"Hmm? Why are you whispering?" Kendall asked and Carlos looked at James direction.

"Are we still going do the pranks?" James asked

"Yeah! Why?" Kendall whispered back and Carlos smiled.

"I have already someone to prank." James said.

"Who?" Carlos asked and James nodded to his side where Hortense was still reading his book.

Carlos and Kendall smiled and nodded.

The ride to Camp Wanky Donkey was full of laughter and jokes between the guys. A few of the children in the bus started to sing the theme song which may Kendall groaned and Carlos laughed. Between James and Carlos, they got Kendall singing the theme or at least make funny faces while singing it.

* * *

**Camp Wonky Donkey**

Ones the bus stopped, the air was filled with cheers and scream from everyone. The camp counselors reunited the children after the all picked their luggage.

"Ok. Camp Wonky Donkey is happy to have you all here." One of the counselors spoke.

"Now we will divide the group between boys and girls. Okay?" The counselor spoke and everyone nodded and said yes.

"Perfect but here I Camp Wonky Donkey with don't said "yes" we said "hee-haw". Let me here you" The counselor said and everyone Hee-Haw to his statement.

"Perfect. This summer there's going to be a competition between everyone here. We are going to created groups of 4 and the groups are also going to be your roommate. You guys and the people in your team are going to stay in a cabin. Now let's begin."

They started to pick names from a hat and little by little the groups were formed. The guys were nervous and shaking with fear from being separated.

"Ok team number 11 is going be composed of… Diamond, James"

James gulped and rise to the front.

"James teammate is going to be Knight, Kendall"

Kendall smiled knowing he was going to be with James but panic when he saw Carlos shaking with fear. The third name was spoken.

"Mitchell, Hortense." James rolled his eyes at the teammate.

"And last but not least Jack…" but the counselor was stop and told that the kid has dropped out of the camp list.

"Okay well let pick some else… Garcia, Carlos" and Carlos ran to where James and Kendall were. They started cheering. Kendall gave Carlos a hug and cleaned a tear that was forming in his eye.

"We are going to be roommates!" Kendall said with smiled and Carlos started crying happy tears.

After a while the four of them were taken to their cabin. They were given a schedule and told of a few rules. After the counselor left, Carlos rushed to get his bed, making Kendall grab him from behind and said "I want the top bed ."

"I called dibs on it" Carlos responded.

"No you didn't" Kendall teased.

"Yes I did." Carlos teased back.

While Kendall and Carlos have their "fight", James asked: "Do you want the top bed or the low one?"

Hortense raised an eyebrow but responded: "The low one"

James nodded and putted his top in the top one. He looked at Kendall and Carlos who were still having their "fight".

"Guys come one we have to get to the mess hall" James told the boys, who were now wrestling on the floor.

Carlos and Kendall raised an eyebrow and they nodded.

Kendall gave Carlos a smiled and said: "You can have the top one." which caused Carlos to smile. After the guys finished putting their stuff away, they noticed that Hortense was still reading his book in his bed.

"Dude come on" James called.

Hortense looked at him and sighed. He rose up and followed the guys to the mess hall.

* * *

**In the Mess Hall,**

The groups were given a speech and were told more rules about the games and the camp. The guys were sitting next to Jenny and a girl who introduced herself as Heather Fox. She seeing to joke around with Carlos and James took a liking to this girl.

After the guys started to know more of the campers, James noticed that Hortense was still focus on his book.

"I think is time to show some fun." James whispered and then called Kendall and Carlos. He told of his plan and they nodded.

"Hey Hortense! What you reading there?" Carlos asked.

Hortense raised an eyebrow and started to tell him about his book.

Meanwhile James and Kendall took Hortense's hat without noticing a put raisings on it. After that, James came around and grab Hortense's book.

"Hey give that back James" Hortense told him and James smirked and replied "Make me."

Hortense grab his hat and putted on to go after James but ones he putted on all the raisings came falling down. Everyone started laughing and James was too until he saw tears forming on Hortense's eyes. Hortense rushed outside with James going after him. Carlos and Kendall caught up on what happen and they went after the two.

James found Hortense on the lake's shore crying and his heart sunk.

"Hortense?" James asked.

"Go away!" was Hortense replied.

"Look I'm sorry okay." James said in a soft voice.

"No, it's not okay." Logan replied with a sob.

"Look I was an idiot. I wanted for you to have fun and stop reading your books but I guess everyone find fun in their ways."

"So pranking me was your way of saying it." Hortense said but with a small smile.

"I said I was an idiot." James replied with a smile.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah we are okay." Hortense replied.

"We are sorry that we prank you." Kendall apologized

"Okay, just don't do it again." Hortense replied

"We don't make any promises." Kendall replied with a grin.

"Also guys let's stop the pranks between us for awhile. We are a team like it or not and we have this competition ahead of us. How about we start all over again and let's win this thing." Kendall spoke.

"Team" Carlos replied and putted his hand in front.

Kendall smiled and said: "Team" and he putted his hand on top of Carlos.

The both of them looked at James and Hortense who was sitting on the floor and they smiled. James rose up first.  
"Team!" James smiled and putted his hand on Kendall's.  
Hortense seeing to think about it but he nodded and said: "Team!".

"Let's win this" Kendall spoke and all of them nodded.

"One"  
"Two"  
"Three"  
"Break"

All of them returned to their cabin and started to know each other more. Hortense told them from his life in Texas and that he was going to be attending the third grade which caused excitement from the other three and also more when Hortense announced the school he was going to.

The four growing friends were now roommates, a team and in the future classmates.

* * *

**Thank you for all the support, follows, favorites and reviews.**

**A shout out to iggle731. Thanks for the support and reviews.**

**Jenny Tinkler makes a cameo and also those Heather Fox(Liz Gillies).**

**Sparky(Carlos's puppy) is finale makes an appearance. The songs Girl Girl Girl, Hey Girl and A Yarn Squirrel are the songs that Gustavo wrote for his previous bands.**

**Also the "rule book" of pranks was mention.**

**The song Girl,Girl,Girl is the source for the Giant Turd Song. So that's song may come soon.**

**When I started to write this chapter I knew it was gonna be long but will you believe is still not done.**

**I want to stay give more information about the guys camp experience, Heather crush on Carlos and more about the guys friendships. Next chapter will be a part two to the Camp Wanky Donkey Experience.**

**Please leave a review. They will be really appreciated and they will help me improve.  
**  
**If you have any idea or you see I forgot something that happened tell me. I will love to hear them.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends or Enemies

**Chapter 5: Friends or Enemies, A Camp Experience?**

The competition has begun and the rules were simple. Each week the groups will have to do a challenge and if the group is able to complete the challenge they passed to the next round if the group isn't able to do so they are disqualified.

The group that completes all of the challenges wins a trophy with all their names on it and a photo in the Camp's "Hall of Fame" plus a few more surprises.

The first few competitions the guys won them no problem. Thanks to Kendall's quick thinking, Carlos' energy, Hortense's brain and James' ability to distract anyone. At first the team was perfect until Hortense and James started to argue again.

"Don't touch my lucky comb!" James screamed at Hortense.

"I just wanted to grab my book! Is not my fault that you have to put your comb on top of my book!" Hotense screamed back.

"My comb wasn't on top of your book! Your book was just under my comb!" James argued back.

"Guys…ugh…please come do…" Carlos tried to calm his two friends.

"You don't make any sense!" Hortense argue over Carlos request.

"You don't make any sense!" James screamed back.

"Just shut up!" Hortense screamed.

"You shut up!" James screamed back.

"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET!" Kendall screamed shutting them both.

"He started it…" James said

"No I didn't" Hortense said back.

"I don't care who started it. Look last week we almost lost the challenge." Kendall said.

"But we still won…" James said over a whisper.

"You two started to argue between each other and if it wasn't for Carlos' quick thinking with may have lost the challenge." Kendall tried to reason.  
"Look today we have an elective activity. Let's just get along. Ok?" Kendall said and all of them agreed.

"I'm going to take Music so I can skills to the next level" James smiled and Hortense just rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to take Science since I want to be a doctor." Hortense said and James rolled his eyes.

"I want to learn how to play an instrument so I'm going to take Music too." Carlos beamed. "Let's go Kendall!"

"Wait. What?" Kendall questioned Carlos while Carlos drags him to Music.**  
**  
"Carlos, I don't want to take…" Kendall was cut off by Carlos' puppy eyes. "Carlos… I…ugh…fine" and Carlos beamed.

* * *

**Music**

At the music room, the guys went their separate way to find what they can do or learned. James went to practice his vocals since he says he's going to a singer when he grows up. Carlos wanted to learned new dance moves but also he wanted to learn how to play an instrument.

Kendall just stood there watching his two friends going around the room and doing random stuff. After a while Kendall sat down in a chair and in front of chair there was a guitar.

"May as well spend my time doing something…" Kendall whispered. "is not like Carlos is going to let me leave any time soon."

Kendall started to play with the guitar and trying to make a sound come out of it. After a while Kendall started to make a melody that slowly was turning into a song.

"Hey… Kendall right?" A counselor asked.

"Yeah?" Kendall responded.

"You have a great skill there. Have you ever play guitar before?" The counselor asked.

"No sir. I haven't" Kendall responded and the counselor have a shock face.

"Wow! You have an amazing skill I never saw someone learned to play guitar in just a few minutes. Listen why don't you come back again here? So you can practice does skill. You can become a great musician." The counselor asked.

"Thanks but no thanks. I want to be a Hockey player not a musician" Kendall responded but the counselor asked him again and Kendall just gave up and agreed.

After music was over, Kendall returned to the cabin while James drags Carlos to where the other campers were going to make bird houses since he saw Heather Fox going in there.

* * *

**Cabin  
**  
"So Music is over?" Hortense asked when Kendall opened the door.

"Yeah" Kendall responded while sitting in his bed.

"Where's James?" Hortense asked.

"With Carlos they went to make bird houses." Kendall responded and Hortense laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Kendall asked.

"Because I imagine James screaming: "I got glue in my hair" or something like that" Logan responded and Kendall laughed.

After a while, Kendall and Logan started to bond more and becoming more of a team. They started to plan what they can do to help the team win this competition.

Moments later the door opened and Carlos entered with Heather, both of them holding hands. Kendall's eyes widen and he just turned to face away.

"Umm. Kendall" Carlos said but for some reason that neither of them knew Kendall just wouldn't see Carlos.

Hortense look between Carlos and Heather. The girl's face was red and Carlos was just trying to get Kendall attention.

James then entered and said: "Hortense! You are smart can you do something?"

Hortense look at them with confused eyes until he caught on.

"Carlos is glue to Heather?" Hortense asked and they nodded.

Kendall stood up and walks to Carlos seeing their hand glue and started laughing.

Carlos looks at Kendall with disbelief and hit him.  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Kendall said while holding his hand.

"For laughing you turd" Carlos responded.

"Is not my fault you got yourself in a STICKY situation" Kendall responded making everyone laughed except for Carlos.

Carlos pouted and looked away with a rosy blush spreading on his face.

Hortense grab a few items and started to work on Carlos glue hand. After what seeing like hours but where a few minutes Carlos and Heather were separated.

"Thanks guys for a fun day and intriguing day. I'll see you later at the camp fire" Heather said waving good bye.

"Oh you will see us there." James responded.

"Carlos, come on! I was just joking" Kendall said but Carlos just ignored him and left the cabin with Kendall following behind him.

James and Hortense stood there in awkward silence.

"So…" James begun.

"so… um… how was music class?" Hortense asked.

"It was okay… The teacher said I have talent" James said smiling and Hortense smiled back. "What about you? How was science?"

"It was okay… The teacher said I was really smart." Hortense mimic and James smiled back.

"I bet you are. You always reading one of those books and never have any fun" James said with a grin.

"I have so fun." Hortense defended but with a smiled on his face.

"Sure you do" James said sarcastic and Hortense threw a pillow at him.

"Hahaha. See that was fun." Hortense said and James looked at him with an evil grin.

Before anyone could register they were hitting each other with pillows and laughing like best friends.

* * *

**Outside  
**  
"Come Carlos. I said I was sorry." Kendall tried to talk to Carlos who kept ignoring him.

"If you don't talk to me then I'm not talking to you" Kendall said.

"Okay I can't do this. Please or I'll never let go of you." Kendall said before hugging Carlos tight from the back.

"Hey let me go!" Carlos finale spoke.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kendall asked

"Yes" Carlos responded.

"Wrong answer" Kendall said and before Carlos knew it he was being tickle by Kendall.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kendall asked.

"Hahahahaha Yes Hahahaha" Carlos said.

"You keep getting the wrong answer Litos. So I have to keep tickling you." Kendall said while finding every ticklish part of Carlos' body and Carlos just turning on the ground trying to make Kendall stop but without any luck.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Okay Okay I'm not mad at you" Carlos said and Kendall stop.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

Carlos nodded and said: "I can't be mad at you because I wasn't mad at you in the first place. I just wanted to see what would you do."

"Just for that I'm going to tickled you again." Kendall said with a grin and his hands found their way to Carlos making the youngest of the two laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA I'm HAHAHAHAHA Sorry HAHAHAHA!" Carlos said and Kendall stop helping Carlos up.

"Hey Kendall. Why did you ignore me back in the cabin?" Carlos asked ones he was standing.

" Ugh… I don't know Litos. Maybe I just thought you were going to be Heather best friend instead of mines." Kendall said with a sad sight.

"Don't be silly Kendall. You are my best friend and no one will ever replace you." Carlos said with a grin and a hug that Kendall returned.

The rest of the day the guys past it having fun and at night they went to the campfire. The guys ate marshmallow and Carlos getting the honor of being the best marshmallow and s'more maker ever.

Carlos was sitting between Kendall and Heather. When Kendall cooked his marshmallow it always ended burned and Carlos ended cooking marshmallows for him which he enjoy.

Heather asked Carlos for some tips on cooking marshmallow and Carlos was happy to helped her. She was smiling every time Carlos helped her and a blush spread on her face. James on the other hand tried to do what Carlos did which ended with a lot of marshmallow burned to the ground. Hortense laughed at James making him blush. Hortense helped James cooked the marshmallows which ended with perfect cook marshmallows with James and Hortense enjoy eating.

The campers started telling scary story which ended with Carlos hugging Kendall and Heather holding his hand which he didn't mind. James ended holding Heather other hand which he was proud of doing so and Hortense just sat next to James hearing the story.

Then it was time for bed and all of them returned to their cabins and fell to sleep in their beds. A couple hours into the night, Kendall heard the bed creak but he did not stir. Then, his blanket shifted and a arm draped over his body, warmth snuggling into his back and Kendall turned but his eyes still remained closed. The arm that draped around him relaxed and Kendall just continue dreaming.

The next morning Kendall went to move but found himself unable to do. He then noticed a sleeping figure next to him. It was Carlos. He was sleeping so peaceful and Kendall didn't want to disturb him so he just got back into the bed which made Carlos nuzzle some more into Kendall and they laid there until each of them were ready to take on the day.

* * *

**The Final Challenge**

The guys made it to the final two. The challenges were hard but thanks to their team work they could accomplished all. The final challenge was a treasure hunt but some items of the treasure hunt were in the forest and if you are not careful. You may get lost.

The group that they were against was Heather's and Jenny's. It was a miracle that Jenny could make it so far but it seeing that her clumsiness helped her.

The first items were easy to find in the mess hall, counselor cabins, the peer and the flag pole. Now came the challenge part is what to find a rare flower that Hortense said it only grows near the mountain. They went to find it but seeing that the other group was ahead James wanted to take a shortcut.

"James. No we can't take a shortcut. We are going to get lost." Hortense said.

"No we won't. Come let's go this way." James said with Carlos following.

Kendall sighed and went behind them with Hortense grabbing his hand.

"You know they don't know where they are going, right?" Hortense asked.

"Yeah I know but I can't let Carlos get lost." Kendall responded and continues walking behind James and Carlos.

Hortense sighed and started to follow them.

Eventually they found the flower and on their way they found a few of the other items they needed, but that's when panic started. The sun was setting and they don't have any idea where they were. Carlos started shaking seeing the darkness coming closer every minute and Hortense wanted to yell at James but seeing his face, he didn't and grabs James hand.

"Don't worry. We'll figure out a way out of this one." Hortense said soft and with a smile that James returns.

"Okay. How do we get out of this one?" Kendall asked while holding Carlos tight.

"Well the sun is setting that way so that means that West and Camp is in the East side so we should walk that way." Hortense said

"Are you sure?" James asked

"I'm not 100% sure but it's a start" Hortense said.

"Not 100% sure? Are you crazy we are lost in the middle of nowhere? We are going to die. I don't want to die" Carlos said in a panic.

"Hey. We are not going to die." Kendall said holding Carlos even tighter and Carlos smiling back at him. "Okay Hortense lead the way."

It took them a few minutes but they were getting closer to camp as they started to recognize a few things. Then they heard a crack and they stop in their tacks and then they continue until they heard a louder crack. They turned around and they came face to face with a bear.

"Don't panic" Hortense said in just a whisper.

They stood there while the bear continue walking toward them.

"Do you guys have any food in you?" Kendall asked and James gulped.

"I may have a sandwich" James said.

"Get rid of it" Carlos said.

James opened his backpack and threw the sandwich at the bear. The bear started eating it but when the guys made a turned to return to camp, the bear growl and the guys just made a run for it. The bear looked at the running boys and it just sat there enjoying a sandwich.

The guys made it to camp a few minutes later out of breath. They went to the mess hall were they found the other group with their items being counted. The other group has 17 out of 20 items. The counselor asked for the guys items and they gave them. When they were finish counting them they have 19 out 20.

The guys have won the contest.

Carlos and Kendall hugged and they started jumping around.

Hortense and James did the same.

The guys were asked to get clean and to get ready for the ceremony.

* * *

**Ceremony**

After the guys took a shower. They got ready and went to the ceremony. In the ceremony they discover that they broke a record since no other group has ever found more than 17 items. The counselor took a photo of the guys with the trophy. They were given gift bags with many sweets and also they were given a medal.

The ceremony turned into a good bye party and all the campers started to have their crazy fun.

"See I told you were going to have fun." Carlos said to Kendall.

"Yeah. I did have a lot of fun this summer. Thanks Carlitos." Kendall said with a smile.

"I can't wait for next year." Carlos said.

"Next year?! Wasn't almost eaten by bear enough fun for you" Kendall said laughing.

"Nope" Carlos responded.

"What you guys talking about?" James asked.

"About coming next year." Carlos responded.

"We have to come again. I have to admit but this was one of the funniest summers ever." Hortense said.

"Then it's settled. We are coming next year." James smiled and Kendall frowns.

"I haven't even decided anything." Kendall argued.

"Don't be a spoiled sport. Come let's dance." Carlos said grabbing Kendall taking him to the dance floor with James and Hortense laughing behind them.

* * *

**Bye Camp, Hello Minnesota**

The guys were getting in their bus with Carlos sitting next to Kendall like last time and Hortense waiting for James."Where's James?" Carlos asked.  
"I think he was talking with Heather?" Hortense responded.

Moments later James entered the bus and sat down next to Logan.

"You guys ready to go to school?" Kendall asked.

"Ugh No. I don't want to take Math" Carlos whined

"Hahaha. Don't worry Carlos. I'm can help you with that class." Hortense said and Carlos smiled.

"Hey Hortense. You are going to help with Math too right?" James asked and Hortense nodded.

"Let's said good bye to counselors!" Kendall said and all the guys started to wave good bye while the bus move away from the camp.

"Well where one adventure ends, another begins" Kendall said and the guys nodded.

"Let's have as much fun as we can" James said.

"No matter where we are, when I'm with you guys I know I'm going to have fun" Carlos said with a grin and all of the guys agreed.

* * *

**Thank you for all the support, follows, favorites and reviews.  
Sorry it took me so long to update.**  
**Summer Camp is finale over and now that Logan is part of the group the story is going to "speed up"  
****In this chapter there were a few relationships  
Kendall and Carlos: Best friends. They have feeling for each other but they are as clueless as you can imagine.  
James and Logan: Their relationship is friend/frenemies/rivals and going to have so much fun trying to make them like each other plus is going to be a big challenge.  
****I dont know if I make Heather appeared again.**  
Heather and James: She only likes him as friends and you know what happen in Big Time Secrets  
Heather and Carlos: She like Carlos but he is clueless because he wants Kendall's attention.


	6. Chapter 6: Time of Our Life

**Chapter 6: Time of Our Life**

It has been a year since Carlos, Kendall and James met Hortense. They have become inseparable even when the guys' pantsed Hortense in the cafeteria in third grade as a prank for their annual prank competition as stated in Lord Parkenston Book of Rules.

Now they were in 4th grade and Hortense was so mad at them and didn't even talk to them for a week. His mother, Joanna Mitchell, reunited the guys so they could be friends again because Hortense was just being silly for such a little prank like splashing him with a smoothy.

When Hortense saw Kendall, James and Carlos arrive he asked his mother "Why were they here?"

Mrs. Mitchell gave her reason and her son responded:

"I hate being laughed at. Like that one time in the third grade when those kids pantsed me in the cafeteria."

Carlos, Kendall, & James: "WE SAID WE WERE SORRY!"

Mrs. Mitchell then asked: "I thought you were mad because they prank you with pink smoothies?"

Hortense, with a blush of embarrassment, responded: "I kinda… prank… myself…"

Which earned a laugh from the guys, but soon they apologies and Hortense forgive them. They spent the last remaining hours seen Hortense's Batman comic book collection.

"I'm impress that you have real books and not those word pages" said James.

"James, those are called books also." Hortense responded back.

"No, Hortense. Those are called word pages. A real book have picture in them." James stated back.

And a little debate started between them but soon ended when Kendall said that Spiderman was the best super hero ever. Each of them had a different opinion and each of them discuss why their favorite super hero was the best. At the end of the day, they pretended to be their favorite super hero and they battle the evil Dr. Turd.

Throughout fourth grade, Hortense have been helping James with science and Carlos with math. Kendall did need help in his classes but he was able to understand faster than the other two.

One day, Hortense was heading for lunch when two kids got in front of him. He tried to excuse himself but the guys didn't let him pass and threw Hortense's book at the floor.

They pushed Hortense to the floor while they mock his name and made fun of him. He felt his eyes starting to water until he saw James punch one of the guys to the floor. They tried to double team against James but his fighting skills were to advance and James beat them.

"Hey, you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, thanks James" Hortense responded.

"Your welcome buddy. Come let's get you some food" James said.

"Okay!" Hortense said with a smile and the two started to walk to the cafeteria.

"Hey James, can you help me with hockey after school?" Hortense asked.

"Um... I don't know. I think Kendall will be a better choice since he's better at hockey that I am." James responded.

"The Great James Diamond is not up for a challenge?" Hortense gasped.

"Of course I am. It just that most people will asked Kendall when it comes to hockey." James responded.

''Well I want the great James Diamond to help me!" Hortense said with a grin and James grin back.

"Hey but don't you have to stay after school?" James asked and Hortense remember that the Debate Club have to meet but he didn't cared.

"Who care? One day won"t kill anyone, right?" Hortense responded and James smiled.

"Right!" James said.

After school, James helped Hortense with his hockey like he promised and he was surprised that Hortense was picking everything up fast. Well he is a genius. The two spend the rest of the time in the Mitchell's house. Hortense helping James with science while James helped Hortense have fun every now and then.

* * *

**A Lost in the Family…  
**  
It was August and the guys were finally going to enter 5th grade but this month was special it was the month of Carlos' tenth birthday which was getting closer and closer each day. But Carlos didn't care as he curbs himself in his bed and cried. His puppy, Sparky, has disappeared and Carlos' parent have been looking for the dog each day for hours trying to find him.  
Carlos didn't tell the guys about Sparky disappearance and he always put a smile in front of them to keep them from worrying. James and Hortense didn't notice anything different in Carlos but Kendall did. Kendall could read Carlos like an open book and little by little he figure out what happen.

Kendall asked his mom to take him to Carlos' house. His mom didn't need any explication since Carlos and Kendall were like brothers. When they arrive at Carlos' house, Kendall knocks on the door and Mrs. Garcia was surprised to see him.

She was happy to see him but worry about Kendall seeing Carlos like a mess. She told him that Carlos was sleeping and that she will go wake him up.

Before she could go upstairs to get Carlos, Kendall asked her:

"Sparky…he's missing, isn't he?"

Mrs. Garcia turned around and nodded.

"Did he told you?" she asked.

"No. I knew something was up when he spaced out everything I bring Sparky up." Kendall responded.

"He didn't want you guys to know. He wanted to keep you guys from getting worry."

"But why? Why didn't he want to tell me or the guys?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe he didn't want to see you cried. Maybe he wanted to save you guys from the pain he's suffering." She told him and Kendall look down.

"Kendall…Go! Talk to him. When my husband or I tried to cheer him up, he just closes up and don't said anything. Go talk to him. He may not figure it out yet but he needs you. "

Kendall nodded and made his way to Carlos' room.

He knocks on the door but no respond came. Kendall decides to open the door and let himself in. The room was dark and the windows were closed and it was difficult to see. He heard a sob coming from the bed. He relies Carlos hasn't notice him yet. Kendall made his way to the bed and put his arms in a comforting hug. Carlos panic not knowing who it was, but then he relaxes when Kendall's voice made his way like a lullaby.

Carlos asked Kendall who told him about Sparky but Kendall told him that he could read Carlos like a book and eventually he figure it out.  
Carlos was only in his underwear but Kendall didn't cared. He also didn't care that his shirt was getting wet with tears. Kendall just held Carlos in his arms and every so often he gave a kiss to Carlos' head as a way to calm him down.

"Kendall, I'm getting your shirt wet" Carlos said between subs.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter" Kendall said but Carlos still seems worry so Kendall took his shirt off and said "Now it won't get wet. And guess what?"

"What?" Carlos asked

"No we are shirtless buddies!" Kendall said with such a humorous voice than a laugh escape Carlos' lips for the first time in so long.

Kendall smiled hearing Carlos' laugh.

"Kendall, thanks for been here with me and for making me laugh." Carlos said with a smile on his face.

"Come on. You are my Carlitos. I'm always going to be here for you" Kendall smiled.

"You are the best, you know that?" Carlos said.

"Oh wait…what? I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that again?" Kendall asked pretending to miss what Carlos had said.

Carlos laughed and said: "You are the best, jerk face."

Kendall gasped and pretended to be hurt. "Jerk face? Me? Carlitos, you hurt my feelings."

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. Now I'll have to tickle you as punishment" Kendall grinned.

And the tickle battle started and Carlos couldn't stop laughing before they knew it Carlos was back to his old self again. After their tickle battle ended, Kendall laid back on the bed. Carlos called Kendall, jerk face one more time and Kendall came to hold Carlos.

Kendall whisper in Carlos' ear: "You know, you are still my Carlitos so that makes you a jerk face too."

Carlos grinned: "That means we are jerk face buddies and shirtless buddies" and Kendall laughed.

Kendall laid back on the bed, one more time, and Carlos just stretch himself over Kendall. Kendall held Carlos tight and started to make circles in Carlos's back while Carlos just nuzzles up. Kendall gave Carlos a kiss on top of his head and whispered: "Sweet dreams Carlos". Carlos smiled and tried to give Kendall a kiss on the cheek but Kendall was holding him tight (which he didn't mind) so he gave Kendall a kiss on the corner of his lips and whispered "Sweet dreams my Kendall".

Kendall felt the kiss and what Carlos said and a blush spread over his face with a smile also. Kendall then look at the almost sleeping figure in his arms and said: "My Carlos" before both of them were taken to dream land.

An hour later, Mrs. Garcia went to check on the boys. She smiled when she saw Carlos smiling in his sleep with Kendall holding him. The two boys look so peaceful. She closed the door and let the guys sleep.

The next day, Carlos woke up from one of the best dream he ever had. It was one of Kendall coming to support him and…wait Carlos notice he was tangled in something or someone. When he saw who it was, he relies that the dream was real and smiled.

Not wanting to disturb him, Carlos laid his head back on Kendall's chest and started to use his fingers like a person walking. Kendall opened one eye and saw Carlos' playing with his chest, Kendall, thinking that Carlos maybe bored, stopped holding Carlos. Carlos, in a panic, grabbed both of Kendall's arms and made Kendall held him again. When both hands tighten around his body, Carlos relaxed and started to play with Kendall's chest again.

"Morning sleepy head" Kendall coo and Carlos smiled.

"Morning Kendall" Carlos coo back.

"How's my birthday boy today?" Kendall asked.

"Birthday boy? Me?" Carlos asked.

Kendall smiled, "Well you are my Carlos and today is the 15th so yeah. Happy Birthday!"

Carlos grinned, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WE ARE GOING TO THE POOL. MOM PROMISED ME A POOL PARTY!"

Kendall smiled and said "Well let's get ready."

The boys got out of bed and Carlos rushed to his closet to get his swim trunks.

Mrs. Garcia came in and said, "Morning birthday boy. "

Carlos smiled, "Morning mom! Where are my swim trunks?

"Oh no. You have to take a shower, get dress, brush your teeth and eat breakfast before you can go partying. You too Kendall" Mrs. Garcia said with a smiled.

Kendall nodded and Carlos tried to say something but she stops him. "Your swim trunks are in the bathroom honey go take shower. Okay. Kendall there's also a pair for you waiting in the bathroom."

They both nodded and Mrs. Garcia told she was going to make pan cakes, which both boys grinned to.

Both boys made their way to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Carlos started to take his underwear off but then relies Kendall was there too. Carlos turned around to ask Kendall if they were going to share a bath when he saw that Kendall was already bear naked. Kendall made his way to the bath tub and started to run the water. Carlos' face started to heat up the longer Kendall walked around the bathroom.

"Hey, do you want bubbles or…" Kendall asked Carlos but stop when Carlos still has his underwear on.

"It's something wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Umm… no… and yes I would like bubbles…" Carlos answered and took his underwear off.

"Nice underwear. I like the Spiderman design in them." Kendall said with a smiled and Carlos blush.

"Thanks" Carlos responded and Kendall nodded while getting himself in the bath tub.

Carlos hesitated for a second but got himself in the bath after Kendall. Kendall went underwater to get his hair wet but when he came out, he found himself being attack by Carlos.

"This is for yesterday" Carlos said while his hands tickle Kendall. Kendall couldn't stop laughing and he tried to tickle Carlos back. The two of them wrestle each other for awhile until Carlos laid his head In Kendall's chest and Kendall held him tight.

It felt weird for them to hold each other like that with no clothes between them. Their chest touching, Carlos nuzzling in Kendall's neck and Kendall holding Carlos. It was the same thing they did in the bed a few minutes ago but now it felt weird but a good weird.

"This is nice" Carlos said with a smile.

"Yeah" Kendall responded with a smile of his own.

It was their first intimidate moment of their young life but their young, innocent minds just played that they were best friends. They were friends, best friends, they were "brothers" but so often their private parts brushed again each other and they smiled. They held each other like that for awhile until the smell of fresh cooked pancakes reach them and they finish getting ready and ran to eat some of Mrs. Garcia's delicious pancakes.

* * *

**Big Night**

The party guest started to come in and with them James and Hortense which means that the subject they were all fearing was going to come on.

"Hey, where's Sparky?" James asked Carlos.

Carlos' joy figure seeing to disappear but Kendall just put a hand around Carlos and it seeing to calm him from breaking down. Kendall told him that Sparky have disappear and when James asked why haven't Carlos told them, Kendall responded that it was to keep everyone from worrying.

Hortense seems to understand and took James away before he ruins this birthday.

Hortense grab James' hand and lead him to Carlos' room so they could changed after he asked Carlos' mother. They both passed their own mothers who were talking about something.

"Joanna, have you ever considered changing your son name to something like Logan?" Mrs. Diamond asked.

"Well…um…" was Mrs. Mitchell responds since she knew that no one said no to Brooke Diamond.

When they arrive at the bedroom, they started to change but Hortense stop when he relies that James took his underwear too.

"Why did you take your underwear off?" Hortense asked.

"Well, I didn't bring another pair and if I put my dry pants after the pool. I would look like I pee myself" James stated and Hortense nodded.

"True" Hortense said and James asked "Did you bring another pair?"

"No. I'll have to take mine off" Hortense said.

A blush appeared in their faces and they saw each other naked. They both reach for their swim trunks and after put it on they headed for the pool.

Mr. Garcia's laughter seems to fill the pool with Kendall and Carlos also. Mr. Garcia threw the guys up in the air and they fell back at the pool. James and Hortense soon joined in and they started to have a lot of fun. After few hours, the music started and James and Carlos started dancing to the song, Girl to my Heart by BoyQuake, with a few other classmates while Hortense and Kendall talked and share some jokes.

"How you are enjoying the party?" Kendall asked.

"It has been fun. James has been teaching me a lot of new stuff like skateboarding." Hortense responded

"Awesome." Kendall said with a smile. "What about skating?"

"Hahaha! James was so surprised when I didn't fell into my butt the first time we practice, remember? I have been practicing after school to bad I stay longer at school but after next week, I'll be leaving the school at the same time as you guys." Hortense responded.

"So you ready for a two on two? You and James versus Me and Carlos" Kendall said with a grin.

"Yeah! It's so on!" Hortense said with a grin.

"Oh no!" Kendall said but with a smile.

"Come on party poopers. Get in there and dance" Carlos said grabbing Kendall by the arm while James did the same to Hortense.

Kendall and Hortense tried to give reasons but James and Carlos didn't listen to it and they got them dancing after two minutes of standing there. After the song was over all of them fell to floor dizzy and laughing.

Then it came, the biggest birthday cake the guys have ever seeing. They all made their way to the table and smile at each other. The mom's took pictures of the guys and their classmates and then they started singing the birthday song. After Carlos blew his candle, he grabbed frosting and placed it all over Kendall's face. Kendall tried to do the same but ended placing it on James' face. Hortense started laughing and James' put frosting all over his face. Carlos, the one that started it all, was laughing so much that he didn't notice when the guys surrounded him and the guys place so much frosting that he look like a little clown.

The mothers tried to save the cake so they took it to the kitchen where they cut it in slices and gave them away. After the guys clean up and changed, they returned downstairs where they were given a piece of cake to eat. Little by little the guest were leaving and saying good bye to Carlos and given their thanks also.

The guys reunited at Carlos' bedroom, were they helped him open his birthday presents. When the parents came to get the boys, it was to find that all of them have fallen at sleep. The parents asked Mr. Garcia and Mrs. Garcia, if their sons could spend the night in their home since they didn't want to disturb them. They agreed and the parents made their way to the boys to give them a good night kiss.

* * *

**Wow. I totally skip 3rd grade and 4th grade.  
I think is because most of the chapter I have written down are the reason this story are rated M.**  
**They are now 10-11 years old so the story will pick more faster but everything will become rated M after they move to LA**  
**Meet Camille, Jo, Lucy and all those people.**  
**Thanks everyone for the Favorite and Follows. It means a lot.**  
**Remember to comment I will love to heard from you guys and your opinions.**  
**Personally this chapter is one of my favorite.  
But remember the guys are as clueless as they can be and they don't relies their feeling later on.**


	7. Hockey Trials and First Kiss

**Chapter 7: Hockey Trials and First Kiss**

It was a cold day on Minnesota and Carlos, Kendall and Hortense made their way toward James' house.

"You guys excited that we are going to tried entering the hockey team today?" Kendall asked.

"Well I kind of nervous if you ask me, we are just entering middle school and I heard the couch is really picky. He also doesn't like freshmen." Hortese responded.

"Don't you worry Hortense, we will do find. Our team is invincible. What about you Los, excited or scared?"

"Hahaha! I'm excited. Come on! Me scared. No way. I don't get scare."

"Are you sure? Because yesterday you called Kendall saying there was an alien next door" Hortense tease.

"It's not my fault my neighbor use that green stuff on her face."

"And I remember you calling us about a ghost in your room" Kendall teased and Carlos blushed

"Well you guys were scared too"

"No we weren't"

"Yes! You were!"

"No we weren't"

"Yes , you were!"

"Guys! We are here, come on let's get James and go to school" Kendall said as he ran the door bell.

A few moments later Mrs. Diamond opened the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Diamond. Me, Carlos and Hortense are here to see James."

"I don't like the name Hortense. Call him Logan from now on." Mrs. Diamond responded before she called James who appeared a few minutes later. He said his goodbyes to his mom and also told her about their hockey trial. She said that she will be there supporting them after school.

"So what's up guys? Anything new?" James asked.  
"Hortense has a new name now" Carlos blurred out.

"What?"

"Your mom changed my name to Logan. She even gave me the legal paper saying it"

"Sorry about that, she's kind of nuts"

"It's okay. I kind of like it"

"Well Logie. We should hurry up if you don't want to get there late on your first day." Kendall said as he started running with Carlos following him.

"Hey! Wait up!" James said as he and Logan started to run after them.

They arrive at school 15 minutes before school technically starts. As they made their way to the office they receive their schedules and the key for their lockers. They made their way to their new lockers that thanks to God were close to each other. As the guys put their books in, a teacher approached Logan. She smiled when Logan responded that he was Hortense Mitchell and the teacher asked Logan to join the debate team and before any of the guys could said anything the teacher took Logan away.

As the guys made their way to their class, a few students stop them and asked James about entering the talent show, plus theater. James said yes before Kendall stopped him and told him about Hockey trails. He responded he was going to be there before disappearing also.

As the day progressed, Kendall and Carlos could barely see James and Logan and somewhere on the way Kendall has disappear also.

Carlos tried to make new friends like Kendall, Logan and James did but he was push back and made fun for being a little to childish for middle school.

It was lunch time and Carlos was still looking for his "brothers" but couldn't find them. He tried to sit with some new people but they push him away and he ended up sitting a long in a table.

He tried to eat but he has lost his appetite. He saw how everyone was laughing and having a good time but him. A few tables away he saw Logan sitting and smiling to some weird looking glasses wearing people. A few tables to the right from were Logan was sitting was James and he was laughing to a group of people that seems to rule the school. Maybe those are the famous popular kids.

Carlos lowered his head as he felt tears forming in his eyes until he felt someone sit next to him. Carlos looked at the person shoes and notice they were Vans but more importantly the little drawing of a hockey stick he made a few weeks ago. When Carlos raised his head, he was met with worry looking green eyes.

"Hey what happen?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing" Carlos responded.

"Carlos…tell me"  
"It just that I'm scare"

"I thought you said you didn't get scare" Kendall teased.

"I don't it just that you guys will forget me and leave me behind to hang out with your new friends"

"You really believe it that?" Kendall asked in shock and Carlos nodded.

Before Carlos could react, Kendall hugged him close to his body.

"You are my best friend and nothing is going to change that"

"Kendall"

"Now gets some food in you before we tried entering the hockey team" Kendall responded and Carlos smiled.

As the two of them finish eating lunch, they made their way to their locker bumping into each other and laughing. When the guys arrive to their locker, Kendall was slam into one by a hockey player. The hockey player laughed at Kendall saying he would not make the hockey team. Carlos responds to that was a shocker even to Kendall. Carlos tackled the hockey player against a wall knocking the air out of him. Another hockey player tried to hurt Carlos but he was too quick and Carlos slammed him against the floor.

The hockey player that Carlos tackle first stood up and grab Carlos by the shirt as he tried to punch Carlos. Kendall tackled him with enough force and ended up knocking him down. The second hockey player looked at Carlos and Kendall in shock before he tried to punch them but to his surprise his punches were block by James and Logan.

Knowing that more people were going to get involve, he grabbed his knock out friend and retreated.

The rest of the day, a lot of whispering and rumor spread and the guys got a lot of admires for standing up to the hockey players.

The time came and the guys have to try out for hockey. When the guys arrive, the hockey players smiled and laughed at them and the coach told them to just go home because this is a man sport but to every ones surprised someone heard him said that to his son.

When the guys turned around was to see that their families have come here to support them from Katie to the parents, everyone was here.

The coach tried to give a reason why can't they try out but after he got to know the real Mrs. Diamond he say yes.

The coach arranged a hockey game of four versus four. He chooses his best players of course. Kendall in the other hand came out with a plan Logan will be the goalie while the other will be on the ice giving Carlos support. Kendall knew the other players will think Kendall will be the one to make the goal so they will go after him only to realize that Carlos will be the one to make the goals.

The game started and like Kendall's plan the guys were after him only to realize to late that Carlos was the one.

The game ended 10 against 4. The coach was furious and didn't want to let the guys enter the team but Mrs. Diamond gave him a look that send shivers to everyone that sees it and the guys made the team.

The months progressed and the guys became the lead I the hockey team. Kendall ended up being the team captain with Carlos being his second in command but James became his third in command since Carlos and Kendall got suspended for playing in one game for name calling.

After that the guys returned back on the ice and made to final that season. The guys made a lot of new friends and few new enemies like some finger skaters but stood together and continued to be the best friends they always were.

* * *

It was a warm day in Minnesota and James was bragging about him planning to get his first kiss on the double date he has with Logan that night, which annoyed Kendall the most since him and James always have this rivalry about who is best.

A girl name Rosalie has a crush on Kendall and when he asked her out for a date, she couldn't stop smiling. When Kendall made his way to brag about it to James, he noticed Carlos smiling at his two best friends before he waved at him. Carlos hasn't gone on a date and Kendall kind of fell sad for him, so he arranged a double date for the two of them. Something that Rosalie found annoying but it went unnoticed by Kendall.

When Kendall told them about the double date, James and Logan couldn't stop congratulating Carlos which made him blush. Kendall then told them about whom their dates were and James warned Kendall about Rosalie.

"She thinks she's the best and she will do anything to get what she wants. Be careful Kendall with her. I heard she ones sabotage a date to make the other person look bad"

Kendall nodded and he said he will be careful.

That night Kendall picked Carlos up and the two went to get their dates. They plan on going to dinner and then to have a little fun in the carnival.

They arrive at the restaurant and they were sat in their table. Carlos was sitting across from Kendall and next to his date while Rosalie was across Carlos's date and next to Kendall.

Carlos started to be polite and started a conversation but Rosalie always end up commenting something to make Carlos feel bad. At first Kendall didn't notice since he was so focus on getting his first kiss until he notice her trying to push Carlos' plate to the floor and make him look bad.

Kendall then started to spill food all over her and she gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm so sorry let me help you?" Kendall said before he splashed her with soda.

"What? This is not water. Oops. Let me get you dried" Kendall said before he grabs the napkins next to her plate and "accidently" pushing her plate all over her.

"What the heck is your problem?" She screamed and Kendall stood up.

"My problem is you. You are making fun of my friend and you are trying to ruin his date and no one mess with my friends."

Kendall said grabbing Carlos' hand and taking him outside.

"Kendall! If you leave I'm not talking you ever again"

"Is that a promise?" Kendall said before he and Carlos left the restaurant.

* * *

Carlos and Kendall have walked in silence since they left the restaurant. They still held hands and now and then Kendall will squish Carlos's hand and Carlos will returned it.

"So...um...where do you want to go?"

"I still want to go to the carnival."

"Awesome. Are you hungry?"

"Um... Kendall, I'm sorry I ruined your chances of getting your first kiss." Kendall look at him but before he could said anything Carlos responded "And yes I'm hungry" Knowing Kendall will have asked again.

"Good! So now I'm going to buy you a corn-dog" Kendall said and Carlos smiled.

"And hey don't worry about the dates. They were rude and cruel to you and that's not okay with me"

At the Carnival, Kendall bought Carlos 3 corn-dogs and Carlos couldn't stop smiling at him and give him thanks.

The two of them played a few silly games which ended with Kendall winning a stuff animal. Kendall gave it to Carlos as thank you gift for being a great friend. Kendall found it cute the way Carlos carried the stuff animal since the stuff animal was the same size as Carlos.

The two of them went on a few rides before they notice it was getting late. Kendall took Carlos back home.

"Hey Kendall. Thanks for being such an amazing friend."

"You are welcome but I'm should be the one giving thanks to you"

"But I'm still sorry about you not getting your first kiss"

"Ugh. James is going to be a pain tomorrow"

"Hahaha. Don't worry Kendall, you will get your first kiss soon."

"You really think so"

"I know so. You just have to find someone that you really like and you connect with"

"You going deep on me Carlos?" Kendall teased and Carlos blush.

"Shut up"

"So when are you getting your first kiss?"

"I don't know. I want it to be someone special and something to remember"

"You are such a romantic. Those girls were dumb to let you go."

"You know we didn't have much in come with them"

"Yeah. I kind of notice that. I think I went blind because of this stupid competition with James."

"You should focus on someone you really like dude"

"Yeah. I'm going to do the same as you. I'm going to find that special someone I cared about."

"Exactly" Carlos said as they arrive to his house. Carlos putted his stuff animal in front of the door before going to Kendall.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah"

"Thanks for making this night special" Carlos said giving Kendall a hug.

"Your welcome and thanks for talking some senses into me"

"Anytime buddy"

They continued hugging until Kendall said he has to returned home.

"Night, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night and listen to what I said, tried to find that special someone to be your first kiss."

"Don't worry buddy. I will and you better do too."

The two smile at each other for awhile until their hug broke and they said their final goodbyes.

But before any of them could move an inch, Carlos grabbed Kendall by the shirt and Kendall did the same before their lips were press against each other and they move in perfect synch.

Carlos' hand went around Kendall's neck while Kendall's hand went around Carlos's waist pulling each other more and deepening the kiss. The lips continued moving together as little moans started to escape each others lips. The need for air became a new experience for them and they have to break up the kiss.

"Um...wow...well...um" Kendall said trying to process everything.

"Wow...Kendall...we...just..."

"I know...we can't tell anyone about it"

"I know"

They look at each other one more time before their lips were press against each other. Little moans started to form and escape their lips as their body were press against each other. Carlos' hands went under Kendall's shirt while Kendall's arm did the same as Carlos. They touch every inch of skin they could find and their moans became a little to loud.

They broke up ones more because of the need for air.

"Kendall..."

"Carlos"

"Can you stay the night?" Carlos asked making Kendall blushed.

"Carlos...I..."

"Can we spend the night together please and tomorrow will act like nothing happen. I promise"

"So we'll kiss all night and tomorrow nothing"

"Yeah"

"Fine" Kendall said and Carlos before their lips returned to each others.

After they finish their third kiss, they made their way to Carlos' room and after getting ready to go to bed, Kendall tackle Carlos. Their hands went a little wild and soon they were in their underwear. Kissing every inch of skin and saying their "I Love You" before sleep took them away.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story.  
I got focus on another story I'm working on called Vampires Vs Werewolves  
****The story is about James and Kendall (vampires) are in battle/war with Logan and Carlos (werewolves)  
James and Logan fall in love breaking a sacred law (Vampires and Werewolves cant socialize).  
They are discover and they have to escape before being executed.  
Kendall and Carlos joined them on their quest to find something that let them been together and stop the war.  
Even when Kendall and Carlos hate each other so much; they eventually fall in love with each other.**  
**If you want you can check it out and tell me what you think of the story.**

**This chapter have the guys in the age 11-12 which means that very soon. The guys will meet Gustavo since they met Gustavo when they were in 15 on the show. After they meet Gustavo, the story will make a time skip until the guys are 20. (Two years after Season 4 and maybe Season 5).  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

**Chapter 8: Trouble**

It was a normal day in Minnesota for Kendall Knight. It was boring school day like no other. As he waited for class to start, he wondered what have happen to the guys. He knew that Logan was talking with the science teacher about his science fair project but he hasn't seen Carlos and James since Lunch.

As class started, Kendall sighed and started to take his book out until Logan appeared.

"Excuse me, Mr. Roberts. Can Kendall and I be excuse from class today?" Kendall heard Logan said to the teacher.

The teacher asked the reason for it and Logan gave one but Kendall wasn't able to hear it. As the teacher called Kendall, he stood up in a flash but still confused.

"Kendall, you are excuse from class. You may follow Mr. Mitchell. I think someone needs you right now."

Kendall nodded before he place everything back in his book bag and follow Logan out of the classroom.

"Thank You, Mr. Roberts." Logan said and the teacher nodded before class started.

Logan started walking with Kendall following behind.

"Hey Logan, where are we going?"

"To the office."

"What? Why? I said I was sorry about the Fart on Me sign at summer camp and about the pants incident at the cafeteria and about…"

"Kendall, calm down."

"Okay so what happened?"

"It seems that Carlos got himself into trouble."

"Again?"

"Yup. James is already with him. According to what I was told."

"So what were you told?"

"That Carlos and James got in argument with the 8th grade and that Carlos took them down."

"WHAT?! Eight grade? The whole eight grade?"

"Yeah I was shock as well. The teacher describe him as little hyper active bomb ready to explode."

"Hahaha. That's Carlos for ya. Don't mess with him or his friends."

"I think we have to thank you for that."

"What? Me? For what?"

"Hahaha. Well according to Mama Garcia, Carlos was a really shy boy when he was little. Always caring a teddy bear and afraid of the dark."

"Yeah he was. He did changed a lot since he was little but he still caring and goofy no matter what. But I still don't understand…"

"Well Mrs. Garcia said that you are the reason that Carlos is more confident. She said that Carlos admired you as a friend and a hero. She called you, Carlos' nightlight."

Kendall blushed at the comment.

"Really? So is that the reason you got me excused from class?"

"Yeah. You guys have been friends since the beginning. It's only normal that he will admire you for always been there for him and I think he needs you right now."

"Yeah but remember you are also his friend and I think he admired you and James as well."

"Yeah but I like the new guy. I don't think Carlos would consider me his best friend."

"Are you kidding? Carlos love you dude. After the whole Wagonny thing and you helping him in math class and his homework, he's super grateful."

"Thanks dude. Hahaha. Carlos is like our lucky charm. He was next to me when Betty asked me for the school dance in 6th grade and when I scored my first pee wee hockey goal. You guys are the best, no matter how many times I get in trouble because of you guys."

"Hahahaha, oh Logie. Carlos, James and you are like my brothers and I would do anything for you guys."

"Same here. So you and Carlos having best friends since little, so when did you met James?"

"I met James in Danny Craven's fifth birthday party but it wasn't until later that we became friends. He was too 'annoying', always talking about becoming famous."

"You know he still hasn't change, right?"

"Yeah I know. Hahahahaha."

As Kendall and Logan made their way to the office, they saw James waiting outside for them.

"There you guys are. What took you guys so long?"

"Well we couldn't run in the halls or we will have ended in more trouble that you guys are now. And we can't add more reasons to get you guys in more trouble." Logan explained and James just sighed but nodded.

"James, where's Carlos?" Kendall asked looking worry.

"What happened?" Logan added.

"Well you see me and Carlos were…" James started and Kendall cut him off.

"James, where's Carlos?" Kendall asked again.

"Carlos is sitting in the office. He's waiting for the principal to come back since they couldn't bring the whole eight grade to a small office."

Kendall nodded and James started ones again to answer Logan's question. As James started to explain what happened, Kendall sneaked in the office leaving James and Logan talking outside.

The secretary saw Kendall enter and told him to go ahead. She knew Carlos and Kendall were best friends and she knew Kendall would have eventually found a way to be there for Carlos.

As Kendall entered, he saw how Carlos tense up thinking it was the principal. Kendall smiled when he noticed Carlos' wearing his helmet.

Kendall stood in the door waiting to see what would Carlos do, and after a few seconds Carlos turned around to see if the principal was there but ones he got a glimpse of green eyes; Kendall was attack by a bone breaking hug.

"Kendall!" Carlos cheered while spinning the blond around until he placed him on the ground.

"Hey Litos, you okay?" Kendall asked while looking for scratches or bruise between the dirty clothes Carlos was wearing.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Carlos said smiling but Kendall still looked at him worry.

"You sure?" Kendall said raising Carlos' shirt looking for any bruise and Carlos blushed as Kendall started to search for bruises.

Kendall smiled when he didn't find any bruise and poke Carlos in his belly button making the smaller teen laughed.

"Well I guess you are okay."

"See, told you, Mr. Doctor" Carlos said with a laughed and Kendall hugged him.

"Don't scare me like that. You don't know how worry and scare I am."

"I'm sorry but the eighth graders were been mean to me and James... Kendall, do you think I may get suspended?"

"I'm not sure. I hope not! I'll defend you and if you get suspended, they have to suspend me too because I don't want to be in school without my best friend."

Carlos smiled at Kendall as they stay hugging each other for awhile. Kendall smiled at Carlos and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As Kendall pulled away Carlos turn his head making their lips brush slowly before Kendall asked him: "So tell me what happened?"

"Are you going to be my lawyer now?"

"Close, I'm going to be your best friend. So tell me what happened?"

"Well me and James were playing basketball against the eighth graders and we won. But they started to argue and making fun of us and James told them to stop. So one of them tried to hit James and I tackled him. As I try to beat him, more and more of the eighth graders join in and before I knew it I was fighting with all of them."

"Wow." Kendall said looking at Carlos. "And you didn't get a bruise? Impressive."

"Thank you. So do you think I'm going to get in trouble?"

"I don't think so. They started it and I going to be here for you no matter what."

"Thank Kendall."

"And guess what? Ellen asked me out in a double date and we want you to tag along with her friend."

"Ellen? Your 'first' crush. The one with the 'cute' laugh?"

"Yeah!"

"Congrats dude! See I told she will eventually come around? You are an awesome dude."

"And so are you! So the important thing here is to get you out of trouble."

* * *

"So Carlos just fought the whole eighth grade?" Logan asked and James nodded.

"Wow. Did you heard that Kendall? Kendall?" As Logan asked the questions, they noticed Kendall was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"I think he went to see Carlos? Come on which should do the same?"

Logan nodded and both boys made their way into the office. The secretary nodded and told them to go ahead. Both boys looked at each other before nodding at her while making their way to the principal's office.

As James and Logan entered the office; Carlos tense up hiding his face in Kendall's shirt.

"Hey Los, it just James and Logan." Kendall said and Carlos just gave a peek to look at James and Logan before he smiled at them.

"Hey buddy, you okay." Logan asked and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah I am, just a little nervous."

"Don't worry; we will be here for you." James said.

But as those words left James' mouth, the principal walked in and the four boys jumped.

"Oh good, all four of you are here. Please sit down." The Principal said and the boys made their way to the chairs in front of the desk.

Carlos took a sit and Kendall stood behind him with both hands in his shoulder. Showing Carlos that he was here with him no matter what happens next.

James sat down next to Carlos and Logan stood behind him. Logan whispered that everything was going to be okay and James smiled at him.

The principal sat down on his chair and looked at the boys like he was examining them.

"You know why Carlos and James are here, right?"

Kendall and Logan looked at each other before saying yes.

The principal nodded.

"Well Carlos Garcia and James Diamond, you two were involved in a fight. But not only a fight, a fight with the whole eight grade."

"Principal! Carlos and James would never hurt anyone without a reason. Specially Carlos! He's the sweetest, nicest, lovable guy in the school and you know that."

"Mr. Knight…"

"If you punish them, you'll have to punish me as well."

"That's goes double for me." Logan added. "I know these guys and Kendall is right. Carlos is too nice to hurt someone and James as well."

The principal sighed before he looked at Carlos and James. Carlos was holding Kendall's hand as James grabbed Logan's as they looked at the principal.

"You four are like brothers. Where one is, the other three are close behind. I already talked to the eight graders and as a result you two would not be suspended from school."

At that Carlos and James stood and started cheering before they tackle Kendall and Logan in a group hug.

"Principal, how did you know? Did the eighth graders confess that we didn't start the fight?" James asked and all four boys looked at the principal waiting for an answer.

"Actually no. I asked them one by one and their story didn't match at all so I knew they were lying. Besides like Kendall said Carlos and James are too nice to get themselves in trouble without a reason."

"Thank you." Kendall said at the principal before smiling at Carlos. Carlos smiled back before giving Kendall hug.

"You're welcome Mr. Knight. Now as punishment."

"PUNISHMENT?!" All four of them said as they look at the principal in shock.

"Yes punishment."

"But you know that we didn't start it and that the eighth graders were lying and…" James said.

"Yes but you two were involve in a fight and now you four have to get punish."

"Us four?" Logan asked in shock.

"Yes Mr. Mitchell. Like you and Mr. Knight requested if Carlos and James get punish; you two want to be punish as well."

"I have to get new friends." Logan said and everyone started laughing.

"Aaaaw Logie, you do care." James said hugging Logan.

"Don't worry Mr. Mitchell, this punishment would be beneficial for the four of you."

"What is our punishment?" Carlos asked and the principal smiled.

"I want to see that strength and agility in the next hockey game. So as the principal, your punishment would be to practice hockey after school, starting today. How is that?"

The guys smiled and nodded.

"You guys are going to make me proud?"

"Yes principal!" The four of them said and the principal smiled before telling they could go.

As the guys came out of the office, the bell ran signaling the end of school.

"I guess we have to go play Hockey."

"Yup! Oh Kendall, our date!"

"Don't worry the date is at 7pm. We can make it."

"But we have homework."

"Oh that's true" Kendall said before he smiled at Logan.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Can you help us with our homework today?"

"Wow. Wait up. Logan promised he was going to help me with science today." James said.

"Ugh. Guys! I have to do my own homework too."

"Please Logan help us." Kendall and Carlos said and Logan sighed.

"I need to get new friends."

"You are the best Logan! Chump Hug!" Carlos said before he gave Logan hug.

"Hahahaha! Okay, okay come on, we have to go."

"You are right! Let's play some hockey!" Kendall said and James, Logan and Carlos cheer as they ran to play their favorite sport.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and special thanks to Gaberusher for your support.  
The story changed from the version I have and I think it's becoming more BTR like. So hope you guys enjoy it and stay with it.  
Also thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows and the support.**


End file.
